Dreamland
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Christian. Rose. Utter Fluff. But perverted fluff. Rated M for a reason people! Wordy, and descriptive.


**A.N.: I've been thinking about this a lot. I couldn't help myself. Enjoy. Anna**

**Rose P.O.V.**

I stood on the beach, watching the sunset, wearing a killer red bikini. My dark hair was down, a little wet, because I'd just been swimming. And there was a breeze, lifting my hair off of my neck. I had been lost in thought until a pair of hands moved over my curvy hips, nibbling on the bottom of my ear, breathing hot air into it, and making me shiver with pleasure. I cocked my head to the side, exposing my neck further to the man kissing my ear.

"Are you sure?" the voice was husky, just asking to be polite, he knew what I liked.

"I always am."He might have an attitude, but I had one to rival it. With that, I turned in his grasp, putting my arms around his neck, and looking into his icy blue eyes, I was once again astonished how amazingly hot Christian was. I smiled, and moved my mouth to his neck, nipping only a little. He sighed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, for the last time, you are _**not**_ a vampire!" He laughed at his joke, which was only a little funny.

"I never said I was." I replied, wiggling away from him, out of his grasp.

"I don't think so," His voice was husky again, pulling me back to him by my arm, then throwing me into the air, so he could cradle me to his chest, and then kissing me with a fierceness that had me sweating already. "Mmmmmmm, you smell good," Christian said, playing with my hair on the way to the beach house we were renting. He opened the glass door, walking quickly to our bedroom, only stopping our kissing to place me on the bed. No. _Place_ was the wrong word, he _threw_ me on the bed, but not to hurt me, he was just impatient. I didn't quite understand that however, because he couldn't wait, but he was always torturing me with time. He, being a sadist loved to torture me, but I always got what I wanted, in the end. He smiled at me, placing his long fingers at the top of my bikini bottom. He slipped them down my hips a little bit, but then changed course. That was something I loved about being with Christian, I was never bored by some sort of routine, there was an outline to our escapades, but it was fuzzy, just how I liked it.

He kissed my neck a little bit, and then left a trail of kisses and nibbles down to my throat, over my chest, and towards my belly button. I had a very sensitive spot just to the right of it, where I was incredibly ticklish. He moved his tongue over said spot, and I squirmed under him, this little action of his may not seem like much, but it was making me wetter by the second.

"Christian," I moaned. "Stop, please?"

"Mmmmmm, Rose, be patient." He chastised gently, God he was evil. So why was I so attracted to him? In the words of Jacob Black 'oh right, because I'm an idiot.' Finally done torturing me, Christian moved the bottom of my bikini all the way down, clicking his tongue. "My, my, aren't we excited?" He was so annoying.

"We wouldn't be if someone would stop torturing someone else, who is being overpowered completely against her will." I answered him, like I said, I sort have an attitude thing going on. But Christian knew I loved how he tortured me, because like I said, he knows what I like.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Rose, you're a guardian, _my_ guardian, do you think _you_ would be the guardian in this relationship if I was stronger than you? Or if I was even half as good as you are at combat? And if you really wanted me to stop you could have forced me, but you didn't." His eyes bore into mine, the iciness of the blue in his eyes growing stronger with every word he said.

"I guess not. But you can do magic, you start fire all the time," my voice had a note of suggestiveness in it, easily picked up by Christian.

"What an opening that was. Am I starting a fire now Rose?" He grinned at me, and I got even wetter.

"You know you are, why can't you just be nice and do as I ask?" I asked him, my eyes smoldering.

"Because you won't enjoy anything I do to you half as much if you rush me, now, back to your patience issue. Think of this as a training exercise, one that's about to get very _rough_. "His eyes were sparkling by now, alight with the fire he was so connected to. He pulled off my bikini bottom, spreading my legs with his hands. His face moved down and his tongue hit my clit, he was nibbling and sucking and biting, and it was amazing, and through all the pleasure endorphins, I realized that he was sending heat through his tongue. I almost giggled, but he might have gotten mad, Christian mad did not make for good sex, unless I was mad too. I felt myself gasp, being so close to the edge. And then, nothing, just the squirming feeling that I needed friction to achieve the bliss I was seeking. I hadn't noticed what Christian was doing until after I tried to move my hand so I could help myself, but I knew now, my hands and feet were tied to the bed post.

"Christian…" I moaned his name begging him without words to finish what he started.

"Rose, be patient," he moved his hand over my clit, leaving me trembling. His lowered his mouth again, this time when I got close to the edge he pushed me over it. He lay on top of me, untying the strings of my bikini, removing it altogether. He toyed with one of my nipples briefly, before taking it into his mouth, biting carefully, as not to draw blood, no matter how much I wanted him to. His teeth grazed my sensitive skin, and his fingers moved in and out of me, leaving for me gasping for breath.

"Mmmmmm," he said, tugging my hips so that we were grinding against each other.

"Please?" I begged. This was what he wanted, for me to beg him, for me to scream his name, for him to feel powerful, probably because I was so bossy most of the time.

"Tell me what you want." He sneered at me, his trademark cockiness showing, I grinned for a minute. Then I bit down on my lip until it bled, and I batted my eyelashes.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't stop screaming your name."

"What else?" He demanded.

"I want you to drink my blood, I need you to."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"That's all I really needed." He smiled.

"Liar."

"Yep." More grinning, and then he pumped into me, hard and fast, playing with my clit and teasing my lips with his teeth. He led a trail of kisses over my collar bone, up toward my ear, and finally to my throat. He grazed the skin there with his teeth, and remarked about my excitement as he bit me, drinking my blood.

"Mmmmmmmm. Yes, right there," I gasped as we both came down. I looked at him, and then I woke up.

I sat up straight in bed, panting and sweaty, "Fuck Liss." I muttered, this was my third Christian-dream this week. Liss scarred me for life through this stupid bond. I swear to God.

I shivered, I could never look at Christian quite the same way again.

**A.N.: What did you think? Review xx-Anna. **


End file.
